


Yellow

by sherhanks



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Character Death, Graphic Description, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherhanks/pseuds/sherhanks
Summary: Les Saxons sont de coriaces guerriers, l'armée de Kaamelott tente tout pour les repouser.... Mais à quel prix ?
Relationships: Bohort & Léodagan (Kaamelott), Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 6





	1. This is war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaque titre de chapitre sera une référence à une chanson, à chaque fois la chanson en question sera trouvable en fin de chapitre.  
> Big up à toi si tu as toutes les références.

La bataille faisait rage depuis déjà des heures, l’armée de Kaamelott n’arrivait pas à mettre à mal ses foutus guerriers Saxons. Tout le matériel militaire de Léodagan, Excalibur, les quelques pouvoirs potables de Merlin… Tout cela ne suffisait pas à repousser l’ennemi qui revenait toujours en surnombre.

* * *

Le seigneur Bohort était sur le champ de bataille ce jour-là, Arthur lui avait fait comprendre qu’il était nécessaire qu’il participe au combat s’il ne voulait pas que Kaamelott finisse en ruine. Les ennemis étaient violents, Bohort se sentait dépassé par la situation. Il n’attaquait pas, il se maintenait en vie.

De temps en temps, il jetait un regard au seigneur Léodagan, qui était fièrement posté derrière les catapultes dont il avait tant rêvé. Bohort pensa que, malgré la situation, ce grand gaillard devait être content de les utiliser.

Les cris de guerre ne cessaient de retentir dans la plaine, le jeune seigneur faisait de son mieux pour ne pas mourir. Alors qu’il venait d’échapper de justesse à la hache d’un saxon, il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il repéra dans les guerriers, ses camarades chevaliers. Son roi, Arthur, était loin devant, Excalibur flamboyante au-dessus de sa tête prête à asséner un coup mortel. A ses côtés, Lancelot, sur ses gardes et protégeant les arrières de son roi. Les seigneurs Yvain et Gauvain étaient un peu plus en retrait mais se battaient avec une technique bien à eux, dos à dos ils alternaient attaque pour l’un et défense pour l’autre. Il chercha longuement Perceval et Karadoc…. Quand soudain il vit un saucisson tombé du ciel. Il leva alors les yeux vers le poste de défense à l’arrière de la troupe et vit les deux comparses, armés de toutes sortes de denrées, prêts à en découdre. Légèrement derrière le roi, il distingua Merlin et Elias qui, pour une fois, collaboraient plus ou moins afin de se faire dresser une barrière de défense… Succès approximatif. Enfin, Bohort posa un dernier regard sur la grande catapulte, afin d’y apercevoir l’homme qu’il aimait.

A sa grande surprise, il ne le vit pas. Léodagan n’était pas en position comme chef des tirs. Bohort ne comprenait pas. Jamais le seigneur Léodagan n'aurait quitté son poste de combat, et encore moins en étant en charge d’une catapulte.

La respiration de l’amoureux s'accéléra, sa poitrine se resserra, il voulait s’assurer que Léodagan allait bien et qu’il n’était pas loin. Les yeux de Bohort passèrent la foule en revue, tentant de repérer une tête à bouclette mais tout cela était vain, il y avait trop de monde et tout allait si vite… Impossible de se concentrer sur la recherche d’une seule personne.

C’est alors qu’il aperçut, un peu plus loin et sur le sol, un bout de tunique bleue. Il fonça alors tête baissée à travers les guerriers. Lorsque Bohort arriva à proximité, son cœur se brisa.

Oui, cette tunique bleue était bien celle de Léodagan.

Mais ce dernier était à terre.

* * *

This is war : <https://youtu.be/hMAVLXk9QWA>


	2. Throne

Léodagan était à terre.

Un tir de flèche ennemi l’avait touché en pleine poitrine. Par chance, il avait réussi à la retirer avant de s'effondrer à plat ventre sur le champ de bataille. Complètement sonné et très faible à cause de sa blessure, il eu du mal à capter le son de la voix de Bohort qui criait pour tenter de le réveiller. 

_“Seigneur Léodagan ! Seigneur Léodagan ! Vous êtes avec moi ?”_

Le roi de Carmélide réussit avec beaucoup de mal à faire entendre un très léger _“Oui”_ du bout des lèvres.

_“Ça va aller, vous allez vous en sortir ! Restez avec moi surtout, ne fermez pas les yeux, restez éveillé. Je vais chercher de l’aide à d’accord, ça va bien se passer, je vous le promets”_

Léodagan sentait la peur et l'inquiétude dans la voix de Bohort. Sa voix tremblait, sa respiration était saccadée et Léodagan eut même l’impression que son jeune amant retenait ses larmes. 

Soudain, un cri retentit dans la prairie. C'était Arthur. Il tenait Excalibur fièrement en l’air :

_“Ils battent en retraite ! Les Saxons s’en vont ! CHEVALIERS, NOUS AVONS GAGNÉS !”_

Le seigneur Léodagan laissa échapper un soupir d’apaisement. Et enfin, il réussit à entrouvrir les yeux puis à se retourner doucement sur le dos. Alors il aperçut, accroupi au-dessus de lui, Bohort affolé.

_“Ne soyez pas trop brusque, faites des gestes doux, je vous en prie.”_

Ce dernier faisait des grands signes, appelant Merlin à l’aide. 

L’enchanteur fit aussi vite qu’il pu pour arriver aux côtés du seigneur. Même s’il n’était pas réputé très bon, il connaissait la routine de guérison des plaies et c’était ce qu’il fallait dans une situation pareille.

Léodagan poussa un cri de douleur intense lorsqu’il sentit les mains de Merlin se poser sur son torse.

Le magicien répéta la formule de guérison plusieurs fois, la blessure était profonde…il fallait prendre des précautions. 

Après plusieurs minutes de soins et de longues plaintes de Léodagan, Merlin leva la tête vers Bohort et les autres chevaliers :

**_“Il ne se relèvera pas.”_ **

Léodagan respirait avec de plus en plus de difficulté, la routine de guérison des plaies n’avait pas fonctionnée, l’ampleur de la blessure était trop importante…

Le sang du roi de Carmélide tapissait de plus en plus la clairière de Kaamelott, sans que personne ne puisse agir. 

Bohort s'accroupit aux côtés de son bien aimé, lui prit la main et avant même qu’il ne puisse prononcer un mot, Léodagan porta leurs deux mains à son cœur.

Il regarda Bohort dans les yeux et dans un dernier soupir lui accorda son premier et ultime sourire en marmonnant :

_“Merci..”_

* * *

Throne : <https://youtu.be/Ow_qI_F2ZJI>


	3. You taught me the courage of the stars before you left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours plus long le titre...

Le corps du roi de Carmélide fut sorti du champ de bataille par les guerriers restants de l’armée de Kaamelott suivi de près par Arthur et les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

Arthur fut chargé d’annoncer la nouvelle à Dame Séli et Guenièvre qui étaient restées à l’abri au château durant la bataille. 

_“Et comment va le petit Bohort ?_ demanda Dame Séli, _je sais bien qu’il fricotait avec mon mari. Celui-là était devenu presque heureux, ça cachait bien une romance. Et puis pas compliqué de savoir que c’était Bohort, ce petit gars tournait rouge tomate dès qu’il croisait mon époux… Tous les chevaliers étaient au courant et vous pensiez que j’avais échappé à l’info..._

 _\- Bohort…. Va falloir le ramasser à la petite cuillère,_ répondit doucement Arthur.

Séli hocha la tête en signe de compassion et prit sa fille dans ses bras :

_“La Carmélide a perdu un chef aujourd'hui ma chérie. Sans votre père ça va être compliqué c’est vrai, mais il nous reste votre frère. Ça va aller.”_

Arthur expliqua aux deux femmes que le corps du seigneur Léodagan sera apporté en Carmélide dans quelques jours et que les chevaliers de la Table Ronde feront le déplacement pour lui rendre leurs hommages. 

* * *

Bohort ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas aller en Carmélide. Rien que l’idée de revoir le corps inanimé de l’homme qu’il aimait allongé sur son lit, le teint gris et le corps vidé de palpitations de vie lui donnait l’envie de vomir. 

_“Bohort ! Il faut y aller, il faut le faire… S’il vous plaît, sortez de là_ , criait Père Blaise en frappant à la porte

 _\- Non, je refuse… C’est trop dur. Je ne veux pas y croire, je ne veux pas affronter son regard vide_ , exclama Bohort la voix pleine de larmes

_\- Si vous ne le faites pas pour nous ou pour vous, faites-le pour lui. Je suis persuadé qu’il aurait voulu que vous lui disiez au revoir convenablement. S’il vous plaît Bohort. Le deuil est difficile pour tout le monde, je comprends qu’il le soit davantage pour vous mais réussir à dire au revoir est une des étapes clés._

La porte s’ouvrit doucement, Bohort apparut au Père Blaise les yeux rougis par les larmes.

_“D’accord, pour lui. Pour Léo. Je suis prêt à partir.”_

* * *

La route jusqu’en Carmélide fut longue. L’atmosphère était pesante et morose. Personne ne se regardait, personne ne se parlait. Tous regardaient leurs pieds sans dire un mot.

Le chevalier Bohort avait sangloté tout le trajet… Il n’y pouvait rien, à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se calmer, il entendait à nouveau Léodagan utiliser son dernier souffle pour lui dire **_“Merci..”_ **

Dame Séli et ses deux enfants étaient arrivés quelques jours plutôt, en même temps que le corps du roi dans sa terre natale. La reine avait décrété un deuil national d’une semaine. Le peuple de Carmélide avait été également invité à se réunir devant le château afin de prier leur défunt roi.

A l’arrivée du roi et des chevaliers de Kaamelott, Dame Séli leur expliqua la situation :

_“Afin que vous puissiez convenablement lui rendre ses hommages, nous avons installé le corps de feu mon mari dans notre chambre. Il y repose pour le moment, entouré de ses biens les plus précieux. Dans 3 jours, nous assisterons à sa crémation honorifique au bûcher. Vous avez donc jusqu’à cette date pour lui rendre hommage.”_

* * *

Son fils, Yvain, fut le premier à se rendre dans la chambre de son père afin d’avoir une ultime conversation à sens unique avec lui : 

_“Vos gueulantes me manquent déjà. Essayez de pas trop vous foutre dessus avec le grand type là-haut parce qu’il risque de l’avoir mauvaise et de vous envoyez tout en bas_ , blagua Yvain pour échapper à la tristesse. _Même si vous n'aimez pas trop ça… bah… j’vous ai écris un poème.. mais vu que j’suis un peu honteux, je vous le pose là, sur la table de nuit. Vous le lirez si vous en avez l’envie.”_ Les larmes commençaient à monter dans les yeux du jeune chevalier au Lion. _“Franchement père, c’est pas cool. J’veux pas être roi moi. J’ai pas l’étoffe, même vous vous le pensiez. Comment je fais sans vous moi ? Comment je fais pour me forger si j’ai plus de précepteur ?”_ Le fils éclata en sanglots. _“Vous me gueuliez tout le temps après mais moi j'sais plus faire sans vous. C’est pas juste, franchement c’est pas juste. Ça aurait dû être moi. Je suis désolé père.”_

Yvain saisit la main de son père qui pendait au bord du lit, il lui serra la main pour la dernière fois, comme un geste symbolique et quitta la pièce en essuyant les larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler sur ses joues. 

* * *

Guenièvre rentra dans la chambre peu de temps après son frère. Elle resta debout dans l’encadrement de la porte durant de nombreuses minutes comme paralysée par la vue de son père allongé sur son lit. Elle finit par prendre la parole :

 _“C’est pas facile votre truc hein. Vous êtes mort, il faut qu’on vous dise des trucs mais… j’ai un peu l’impression de ne rien avoir à vous dire.”_ Une certaine émotion se faisait entendre dans sa voix. “ _Je pourrais vous dire merci d’avoir été mon père mais vous avouerez que vous avez été un père un peu spécial…. Je crois juste que je vais faire vite parce que c’est très dur de vous voir comme ça, plus dur que ce que j'imaginais. Je vais quand même vous dire merci et puis surtout faites attention peu importe où vous êtes, vous prenez pas trop le chou avec les autres et tout va bien se passer.”_ Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sur front et chuchota : 

_“Je vous aime père, même si vous étiez un con, je vous aime.”_

* * *

Gauvain entra dans la chambre de son beau-père avec une boule au ventre. Il tenait à cet homme, certes il n’était pas toujours très avenant et doux avec son petit copain, mais il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant de l’avoir accepté au sein de sa famille, comme gendre. 

_“Euh, moi on m’a dit qu’il fallait que je vienne vous voir. Donc bah euh me voilà… Je voulais juste vous dire merci d’avoir été, malgré tout, un beau père à peu près accueillant. Le plus compliqué en ce moment, c’est Yvain. Il faut beaucoup le rassurer, pas pas trop le laisser seul surtout. Je vais prendre soin de lui, je vous promets que je vais faire attention à lui. Je vais le garder près de moi, promis.”_ Le jeune chevalier ferma les yeux répéta sa promesse à voix basse avant de sortir de pièce. 

* * *

Pour gagner du temps, Séli envoya Merlin et Elias en même temps dans la chambre du souverain. 

_“Non bah parlez vous d’abord_

_\- Mais je le connaissais à peine moi votre copain, c’est vous qu’êtes là depuis le début. J’ai rien à lui dire. Allez-y vous.”_

Merlin commença donc à rendre ses, courts, hommages :

_“Vous étiez un sacré chef de guerre et un sacré râleur aussi. Je pense que l’ambiance que vous apportiez à Kaamelott va manquer. Merci.”_

Il s’inclina légèrement en avant pour montrer son respect et Elias fit de même. 

En sortant, ils virent Perceval et Karadoc qui attendaient devant la chambre :

 _“Vous aussi vous avez été envoyés en duo ?_ demandant l’enchanteur aux cheveux gris

 _\- Oui_ , répondit Le Gallois, _Dame Séli veut gagner du temps._

L’un après l’autre les deux chevaliers rentrèrent dans la chambre. Perceval chuchota à l’oreille de Karadoc :

_“Vous savez à peu près ce qu’il faut lui dire ?_

_\- Mais pourquoi vous chuchotez ?_ répondit le chevalier en criant presque, _il ne peut pas nous entendre, il est mort._

_\- Oui mais vous voyez par respect j’aimerai éviter de foutre le bordel.”_

Perceval s’approcha du lit et dit à voix basse : 

_“Merci malgré tout d’avoir été un peu patient avec nous. C’était pas simple de bosser avec des glandus comme nous mais vous avez réussi à résister à l’envie de nous buter et ça c’est gentil._

_\- Ouais merci !”_ lança Karadoc de l’autre bout de la pièce.

Perceval ferma les yeux, mit un main sur son cœur et s’inclina légèrement devant le roi. Il sortit de la chambre suivit de près par Karadoc. 

* * *

Le lendemain, Calogrenant fut le premier à se rendre dans la chambre du seigneur.

 _“C’était marrant de vous entendre gueuler à la Table Ronde. Ça va nous manquer. A tous_ . _Dame Séli nous a dit qu’on pouvait éventuellement faire des ptits cadeaux… J'sais pas trop pourquoi mais j’aimerais bien vous donnez ça.”_ Il alla poser un de ses kilts dans le coin de la pièce où les biens du roi avaient été rassemblés. 

_“J'vous respecte beaucoup vous savez… Vous êtes un grand chevalier et un grand roi, même si vous aviez vos méthodes bien à vous. Je me souviens quand vous_ _soudoyiez_ _Arthur pour acheter des tas de catapultes… Pauvre Roi de Bretagne, vous avoir comme beau père, ça devait être quelque chose quand même._

_Bon voyage Seigneur Léodagan, et faites attention avec mon kilt, c’est pas toujours pratique pour la castagne.”_

Il sortit calmement avec tout de même, quelques larmes au bord des yeux. 

Il croisa Dame Séli dans le couloir qui lui adressa un regard de compassion, qu’il ne croyait pas possible dans les yeux de cette dame d’habitude si froide. 

* * *

Dame Séli avait déjà rendu hommage à son mari mais elle ressentait le besoin de revenir, de le revoir, de lui exprimer ses sentiments pour la première mais aussi la dernière fois.

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Et l’émotion étranglait sa voix.

 _“Vous êtes quand même un sacré fumier. Mourir. Comme ça, sans crier garde. Pis sur le champ de bataille en plus, comme un héros. Vous avez deux gamins mon coco, c’est pas responsable ça.”_ Les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler et elle s’en voulait d’être aussi sentimentale face à un homme comme lui. Leur couple était un peu le même que celui d’Arthur et Guenièvre. Ce n’est pas qu’ils ne s'aiment pas, simplement ils ne le faisaient pas de la bonne manière.

Séli et Léodagan ont de l’affection l’un pour l’autre, là n’était pas la question. Mais Léodagan aimait Bohort, elle n’y pouvait rien. Enfin bon, le voir là, inanimé, ça lui faisait mal. Elle ne voulait pas l’admettre mais elle était attachée à ce bourrin, et elle était sûr que lui aussi avait été attaché à elle. 

* * *

Arthur rentra doucement dans la chambre. Il se mit à rire, nerveusement, pour éviter les larmes. Sans succès. Avant même qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. 

_“J’sais même pas pourquoi je pleure, vous étiez qu’un con. Un con violent en plus. Pis c’est bon, vous étiez que mon beau père, pas de quoi en faire tout un foin.”_ L’émotion dans sa voix se faisait de plus en plus entendre. 

_“Bon c’est promis je toucherais pas à vos tourelles. Pis vos catapultes, j’vais les garder. Comme un y'aura toujours un ptit bout du Sanguinaire de Carmélide à Kaamelott._ _On va faire gaffe à Bohort, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pis moi, j’vais ménagez votre fille. J’vais éviter de jouer au con avec elle, ça s’rait pas cool là. En tout cas, je tenais quand même à vous remercier parce que malgré votre caractère de merde bah parfois c’était rassurant de savoir qu’on avait un type comme vous parmi nous. Savoir que s'il fallait sortir se battre violemment, vous étiez le premier à y aller. C’est clair que vous allez manquer à la Carmélide mais la Table Ronde a aussi perdu un grand chevalier.”_

Arthur déposa sur le tas de biens, une épée qu’il avait récupérer à Kaamelott :

_“Vous aurez de quoi vous castagner, c’est déjà pas mal.”_

Arthur sortit de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard au corps de son beau-père. Entre quelques larmes, il laissa apparaître un léger sourire.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Bohort et le serra dans ses bras.

_"Ça va aller. Ça va vous faire bien vous verrez, rester autant de temps que vous voulez, vous êtes le dernier. Vous avez le temps."_

* * *

Bohort mit du temps avant de décider d'ouvrir la porte. En entrant dans la chambre, il eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. La vision de cet homme, sans vie, allongé sur son lit, lui fit énormément de mal. Il était là l’homme qu’il aimait, allongé devant lui, sans vie. Plus aucun signe de vie, plus aucune palpitations ne lui traversait le corps, son teint était gris et ses yeux fermés. 

Bohort ne put contenir ses larmes, il s’assit sur le bord du lit, saisit la main droite de son amant et se mit à pleurer. Des larmes coulèrent même sur la main de Léodagan, le jeune chevalier l’essuya avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de la casser. 

_“Elles sont toujours aussi douces. Elles ne dégagent plus cette chaleur que j'aimais tant sentir contre mon ventre quand tu t'allongeais derrière moi, mais elles restent douces.”_

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à le tutoyer. Même dans l’intimité, il n’avait jamais osé, par peur de lui manquer de respect. Mais là, le tutoiement était venu naturellement. Il porta la main à sur sa joue.

 _“Tu m’as donné et cette bataille m’as tout repris. Tu m’as donné la force d’être un chevalier, la confiance pour être un homme bon, et surtout, tu m’as donné l’amour que je ne pensais jamais recevoir. Tu m’as fait comprendre que ce n’était pas mes capacités à me battre qui comptait, mais mon attachement au royaume. Tu m’as fait comprendre qu’être un chevalier pouvait vouloir dire être simplement un homme sensible et surtout amoureux. Et ça c’est moi qui te l’ai appris. Être amoureux. De moi, en plus.”_ Il rigola doucement. _“Je me souviendrais toujours de cette nuit où tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois… Tu te souviens ? Cette nuit sous les étoiles. Je me rappelle, tu me disais que ta mère te montrait les étoiles parfois. Alors on était allé les regarder une nuit dans les jardins. On était là, côte à côte, allongés dans l’herbe. Après m’avoir raconté les histoires de ta mère, tu m’as pris la main. Alors je me suis retourné vers toi et tu t’es approché. Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de prononcer un mot que tes lèvres étaient déjà contre les miennes.”_ Bohort ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux se souvenir. Il serra la main du seigneur encore plus fort. _“Je n’ai plus vu les étoiles de toute la nuit, avec toi juste dessus… C’était compliqué.”_ Il laissa à nouveau échapper un rire très vite rattrapé par les larmes. _“C’était… bien ces moments avec toi. Je dirais même que c'était ça le bonheur. Avec toi, j’ai connu la joie, le rire, la sécurité, le réconfort, la colère parfois aussi, mais surtout...l’amour."_ Il embrassa la main de roi. 

Calmement, il retira la bague de son majeur gauche et la glissa sur le majeur droit de son bien aimé.

_"Peu importe où tu es et où tu sera, je suis là et je serais toujours là. On se retrouvera, et on sera heureux. Pour toujours.”_

Il se leva du lit, déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres glacées de son amant et murmura : _“Je t’aime. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.”_ Il essuya ses larmes qui étaient tombées sur le visage de Léodagan et se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner. 

* * *

La crémation se fit dans le silence et dans les pleurs. Les cendres du défunt roi furent récoltées et jetées à la mer. 

Ses biens furent stockés dans un pièce spéciale, pour que personne n’y touche. La bague de Bohort, elle, avait brûlé avec le roi. 

Dame Séli avait récupéré un vieux médaillon de son mari et avant que les chevaliers ne repartent à Kaamelott, elle s’était approché du seigneur Bohort :

_“Je vous l’offre, c’est un médaillon de mon m…. De Léodagan. Il le portait dans sa jeunesse et je pensais que ça vous feriez plaisir d’avoir un bout de lui avec vous.”_

Elle lui tendit le collier, le jeune seigneur l’enfila à son cou, regarda Dame Séli et la remercia.

Il ne le lâcha pas du trajet retour.

* * *

Saturn : <https://youtu.be/dzNvk80XY9s>


	4. Friend, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé si tu as la référence de celui là...  
> TW suicide.

_“Vous avez besoin de vacances.”_

Bohort avait déjà entendu cette phrase. Oui, il était fatigué. Oui, même un mois après, il ne se remettait toujours pas du décès de Léodagan. C’est clair qu’il avait besoin de repos. Loin de Kaamelott, loin de ses draps qui portaient encore le parfum de son amant qui lui manquait tant. Et pourquoi pas Gaunes ? Sa terre natale lui manquait aussi. Il aurait tellement voulu y emmener Léodagan… Malheureusement, c’est seul qu’il décida d’y retourner.

_“Je pars à Gaunes, j’ai besoin de calme, de repos et puis de revoir ma famille.”_

Le roi Arthur ne dit rien, il regarda simplement son chevalier sortir de la salle du trône en se demandant s’il reviendrait un jour.. Entier et surtout guéri de cette épreuve. 

* * *

Le chemin jusqu’à Gaunes fut long, Bohort avait beaucoup dormi. Le bateau avait tendance à le bercer, il se sentait en sécurité en mer… Lui qui avait peur de tout. Et puis ça lui rappelait ce jour où Léo l’avait emmené faire du bateau au large de Kaamelott. Il sait plus pourquoi mais le seigneur avait débarqué dans sa chambre au petit matin pour le traîner faire du bateau. Le jeune chevalier l’avait suivi sans hésitation. Et ils avaient passé toute la journée sur le bateau. L’un racontait comment lancer correctement une bataille navale et l’autre lui lisait des poèmes sur la grandeur de l’océan. 

Il se sentait en sécurité. 

La bateau accosta et Bohort se sentit directement chez lui. Gaunes… Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas mis les pieds sur cette bonne vieille terre. Il fit un bout de chemin en calèche et une fois arrivé au château, il fut accueilli par sa mère, son frère et…son père. Il prit sa mère dans ses bras, elle lui avait manqué c’est vrai. Il serra la main de Lionel, sans grande intention. Décidément, il ne lui manquait pas celui-là. Et son père lui fit un simple signe de tête avant de partir, sans un regard, finir ses activités au sein du château.

_“J’étais si contente d’apprendre que vous reveniez nous voir ! Votre chambre est prête, allez déposer vos affaires et rejoignez nous, votre frère et moi allons faire une balade."_

Bohort s'exécuta et monta au premier déposer ses affaires. En levant les yeux dans sa chambre, il vit des poutres qui ne semblaient pas être là depuis longtemps… Il ne s’attarda pas plus là dessus et descendit rejoindre les deux qui l'attendaient en bas. 

* * *

Gaunes n’avait pas changé. Tout était toujours aussi vert et flamboyant. L'héritier inhala un grand bol d’air… Et puis cet air, si frais, si pur.

D’un coup il sentit une main lui attraper le bras, comme si on voulait l’arrêter. Il se retourna soudainement et ne vit personne.

 _“Mon frère… tout va bien ?_ demanda Lionel d’un air surpris.

 _\- Mais oui tout va bien." R_ étorqua l’aînée agacé par la simple présence de son cadet, " _j’ai cru sentir une main m'accrocher… comme si quelqu’un voulait me ramener à lui._

_\- Ce n’est rien mon chéri, ça doit être le vent. Et puis la fatigue doit vous donnez quelques légères hallucinations.”_

Bohort sourit. Oui, ça devait être la fatigue. 

Une fois rentré au château, il fut l’heure de passer à table. Le repas se déroula normalement. Loin des cris et des assiettes cassées de Kaamelott. Il se souvint soudain qui était celui qui avait l’habitude de casser de la vaisselle.. Il se mit à tripoter son médaillon, machinalement.

_“Eh bah, vous mangez pas ? Vous êtes déjà tout maigre, si en plus vous béctez pas… J’me demande encore comment vous pourriez tenir à la tête d’un royaume vous.”_

Son père.. Il le sorti de ses pensées et tout ça pour quoi ? Lui faire des remarques. Encore. 

_“J’ai pas très faim c’est tout. La route, la balade, tout ça m’a bien fatigué et donc j’suis juste un peu barbouillé. Mais ça va, je vais juste monter me coucher si ça vous dérange pas.”_

Il se leva, les trois le regardèrent partir et seul sa mère lui lança un timide : _“Bonne nuit mon fils.”_

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Bohort était revenu à Gaunes. Il est vrai qu’il se sentait plus reposé et plus serein mais parfois, la nuit, il entendait encore Léodagan lui dire **_“Merci..”_ ** dans un dernier soupir. Généralement ça le réveillait en trombe et impossible de se rendormir après ça. L’aîné ne sortait pas beaucoup de sa chambre, sauf une à deux fois par jour pour les repas et une petite balade. 

Un jour, pendant une balade avec sa mère, sans son frère donc, il décida de lui raconter. Lui raconter pour Léodagan, pour eux. Il lui expliqua tout. Les regards à la Table Ronde, les caresses discrètes dans les couloirs, les regards encourageants en bataille, le premier baiser sous les étoiles, les nuits à ses côtés… Et puis, le dernier regard, le dernier mot, le dernier sourire. 

_“C’est quand on perd quelqu’un qu’on se rends compte à quelle point elle était la lumière de notre vie..”_

Elle ne le jugea pas. Elle prit son fils dans les bras, face à la mer. Il se sentait en sécurité.

* * *

Lionel poussa un cri d’horreur lorsqu’il entra dans la chambre de son frère.

Il se précipita sur lui afin de lui enlever rapidement le drap qui était agrippé autour de son cou. Il pria les dieux pour qu’il ne soit pas arrivé trop tard. Il appela à l’aide, déposant le corps encore chaud et sans air de son frère sur le lit. Les marques sur son cou étaient vives.

_“Bohort… Bohort tu es avec moi. Bohort s’il te plaît réponds ! Bohort, Bohort, respire je t’en supplie ! BOHOOOOOOOOORT !”_

Pourquoi il le tutoyait ? Il lui sauve la vie et ça y est tout est permis ? 

L’aîné ouvrit les yeux d’un coup et prit un grande respiration. Il fondit en larmes, parvenant encore à peine à respirer : 

_“Je lui ai promis. Promis qu’on se retrouverait. Je le veux. Il me manque._

_\- Mais qui ça “il” ?”_

Sa mère arriva en trombe, elle comprit immédiatement en voyant le tabouret renversé et le drap pendant des poutres.

Elle se jeta sur Bohort et poussa délicatement une main sur son front :

 _“Mon chéri… Mon chéri… Pourquoi ? La lumière ne reviendra pas si vous le rejoignez là bas. Il fera noir, encore plus noir qu’ici, sans lui. Ce n’est pas la solution.”_ Elle lui embrassa le front en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle tentait de calmer son fils, encore tremblant et en manque d’air. _“Il vous veut en vie. Il est là.”_ Elle lui mit le médaillon qui pendait à son cou dans la main. _“Ça va aller.”_ Elle lui embrassa le front et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. 

_“Je t’aime Bohort.”_

Il ferma les yeux et l’entendit encore une fois… Mais cette fois si la phrase avait changé.

 **_“Merci.._ ** _Merci Lionel. Gardez le précieusement pour moi.”_

* * *

Friend, Please, <https://youtu.be/4-Q_0iKNnVM>


	5. I always hold a place for you in my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un peu doux. Profitez.

Il allait mieux. 

C’est vrai, depuis qu’il était rentré de Gaunes, le seigneur Bohort allait un peu mieux. Seul le roi avait était mis au courant de sa tentative de suicide car il était le seul qui pouvait trouver les mots justes pour rassurer le chevalier, lui qui était aussi passé par là. 

Bohort était rassuré auprès du roi… Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais Arthur avait des traits similaires à ceux de son beau-père et Bohort trouvait ça réconfortant. 

Son retour aux réunions de la Table Ronde fut très bien accueilli. Arthur, Perceval, Calogrenant, Galessin, Gauvain, Yvain, Lancelot et tous les autres étaient heureux de le revoir siéger et surtout de le voir sourire. Sourire à nouveau, pour de vrai.

Par respect, personne n’avait repris la place de Léodagan, sa chaise était vide. Bohort lui faisait toujours face. Et même si c’était compliqué et perturbant de ne plus entendre un petit “tapette….mais je t’aime hein” à peine chuchoté après chacune de ses prises de paroles. Le seigneur avait réussi à prendre sur lui et à presque l’imaginer comme toujours là. Assis sur son siège, un léger sourire narquois habillant son visage et écoutant attentivement chaque prise de parole. 

Il avait aussi recommencé à manger. Pendant son séjour à Gaunes, et malgré les demandes de sa mère, le chevalier ne s’alimentait quasiment plus. Sa tentative de suicide lui avait couper l’appétit et lui avait encore plus donné l’envie de mourir. Son frère le collait en permanence pour s’assurer qu’il allait mieux et lui avait même donné sa chambre car : “au moins y’a pas de poutres au plafond alors ça t’évitera de tenter le diable à nouveau.”

Une fois qu’il avait repris quelques forces et qu’il s’était décidé à se lever, à becter et à sortir de nouveau, il décida de rentrer à Kaamelott pour tenter de s’activer. 

* * *

Il est clair qu’il allait mieux, à nouveau il sortait, mangeait, il riait même parfois avec Arthur, Perceval et même Lancelot ! 

Petit à petit, le visage du chevalier vert retrouvait de ses couleurs, ses pommettes redevenaient rosées. Il réussit même à retourner à Gaunes quelques temps après ça, rentrer dans sa chambre n’était plus un problème et y dormir n’était même plus un problème.

Il allait mieux. Les traumatismes s’étaient estompés. La mort de Léodagan, sa tentative de suicide, tout cela était encore présent en lui mais ils rayonnaient moins forts, ne le réveillait plus la nuit. 

Les blessures étaient encore ouvertes et il savait qu'elles ne se refermeraient pas, mais il avait l’impression qu’on y avait passé de la pommade, qu’elles ne le piquaient plus comme avant. Le temps avait fait son travail, ce fut long et douloureux mais l’apaisement revenait peu à peu, un lueur d’espoir d’un futur plus doux se laissait voir à l’horizon. 

* * *

Pour l’aider un peu à reprendre du poil de la bête, Arthur décida d’emmener Bohort en campagne, avec tout les autres chevaliers.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il n’était pas allé sur le terrain et maintenant qu’il se sentait mieux, c’était une bonne occasion pour lui faire à nouveau confiance sur le champ de bataille. Arthur était conscient du risque qu’il prenait, il allait rester sur ses gardes pour que le seigneur ne ressorte pas à nouveau traumatisé. Le but n’étant pas de le surprotéger mais de le ménager tout de même un peu. 

Les Saxons. Le problème était toujours le même… Il fallait établir un camp vers la côte car ces derniers menaçaient de débarquer, plus nombreux encore que la dernière fois.

Encore une fois, tout le monde était sur place. Et encore une fois la bataille allait s’annoncer compliquée mais les chevaliers étaient confiants. 

Ils avaient déjà réussi à les battre (à un certain prix) donc ils pouvaient le faire à nouveau.

* * *

The promise : <https://youtu.be/p-nqzwIvnZ0>


	6. For you i’d bleed myself dry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW violent graphic content et suicide.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Une odeur putride s'agrippa à sa gorge et un spectacle horrifique se tenait devant ses yeux. 

La Mort était partout. Elle embaumait l’air, gâchait le paysage et déchirait les cœurs des chevaliers encore debout. 

La bataille faisait rage, elle était pire encore que celle qui lui avait volé Léodagan. Les ennemis semblaient intouchables et ils était animés par une rage incontrôlable. 

Le chevalier était terrifié par la triste scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Pétrifié, il n’osait pas bouger. 

Merlin tentait, en vain, de soigner Elias qui avait pris de plein fouet une attaque de l'enchanteur ennemi. La routine de guérison des plaies n’avait pas fonctionné sur le roi de Carmélide la dernière fois, pourquoi fonctionnerait-elle sur Elias ? Les larmes de Merlin n’aidaient pas non plus, il savait qu’il était impuissant face à la brûlure qui recouvrait le visage de son collègue. Collègue… Ils auraient pu clarifier ce point avant que l’un des deux cane sur le champ de bataille. 

_“C’était sympa de bosser avec vous quand même, j’vous aimait bien. Ça fera un vide au labo ça c’est sûr._

\- _Connard.”_ lui répondit Elias avec un sourire sur ce qui lui restait de lèvres. 

Karadoc, saucisson à la main, essayait de compresser au mieux le trou qui traversait la poitrine de Perceval. Le chevalier de Galles avait été traversé par plusieurs tirs de flèches.

Arthur et Karadoc qui avaient tout deux assisté à la scène n’ont rien pu faire. Arthur avait dû repartir en première ligne pour tenter de sauver l’honneur, tandis que Karadoc était resté au côté de son ami. Malgré tous les efforts du chevalier de Vannes, la blessure de Perceval ne s’arrangeait pas, alors comme pour se rassurer ce dernier ne cessait de répéter : _"Ça y est, je vais peut-être enfin voir l’espace.”_ Cela fit sourire Karadoc, qui comprit que son ami était prêt à mourir, le plus en paix possible. 

Main dans la main, Yvain et Gauvain se regardaient mourir, le sourire aux lèvres se disant qu’au moins, ils étaient morts de la même flèche et surtout, ensemble. Comme toujours. Ils regardaient la flamme s’éteindre petit à petit dans les yeux de l’autre. 

_“C’est papa qui va gueuler en nous voyant arriver dans l’autre monde... “_

_\- Ahah je l’imagine bien ton père.. “Ouais même restez en vie vous savez pas faire bandes de cons” Serre mes mains un peu plus fort Yvain s’il te plaît, j’ai peur de te perdre._

_\- J’espère déjà que ça existe l’autre monde… Dans tous les cas, on sera ensemble Gauvain, on sera ensemble.”_ Il attrapa la tête de son petit copain pour déposer un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient le goût de la mort, le goût d’un au revoir. 

* * *

Arthur faisait tout son possible pour continuer de se battre, il avait vu ses chevaliers tomber. Il savait qu’ils allaient perdre cette bataille et qu’ils ne seraient plus beaucoup à rentrer au château. Mais il était roi, il ne devait pas désespérer, il se battrait jusqu’au bout. Pour la Bretagne, pour les Bretons, pour César, pour ses chevaliers. Pour elle. Pour la femme qui l’avait laissé. Jeune, amoureux, à Rome. Il pensa à Aconia. Il allait continuer de se battre pour Aconia. Pour se prouver que leur séparation n’était pas vaine et inutile. 

Excalibur flamboyait de plus belle, continuant de couper bras et têtes ennemies, un cri de rage jaillit de la gorge du roi. Il continuait d’avancer, seul, vers l’ennemi. Il ne voulait pas reculer, il ne voulait pas renoncer. Ses yeux étaient rouges, sa mâchoire était dure, sa respiration s'accélèrait. Il débordait de colère, de haine. Il voulait sa vengeance. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses chevaliers tomber sur le champ de bataille sans agir, sans se battre pour eux, à leur place. 

Alors que le roi des Bretons s'apprêtait à décapiter un énième saxon, il sentit une lame sèche et froide lui transpercer le ventre. Il baissa les yeux et vis la lame ensanglantée pointer à travers son corps. Il sentit sa respiration se couper, ses yeux le piquaient, sa bouche s’ouvrir légèrement et du sang se mit à couler le long de son menton. Juste avant de s’effondrer à plat ventre sur la plaine, il sentit la lame se retirer doucement de son corps, comme si son assaillant prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. 

* * *

Au loin, Bohort vit son roi tomber. Il vit aussi tous ses compagnons au sol, blessés, agonisants et il était désemparé. Il avait déjà vécu ça auparavant, il avait déjà été impuissant face à la mort et il ne pouvait pas supporter ça, il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il s’écroula au sol, le long d’un arbre. Le ciel commençait à se couvrir, lui rappelant encore une fois ce premier baiser avec Léodagan. Il ramassa une épée déjà ensanglantée qui traînait dans les parages. Sûrement un soldat mort et vidé de ses tripes. 

Le chevalier vert ferma les yeux et le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant, des cris de douleurs des chevaliers mourants s’estompèrent. Le chevalier se sentait apaisé, il sentait le monde disparaître autour de lui. Il porta la lame de l’épée à son cou et se la trancha d’un coup sec. Il n'eut même pas mal. Il sentit son sang chaud couler le long de son torse, il sentit la vie le quitter doucement. Il expira une dernière fois et s’écroula, la gorge tranchée, sur l’herbe jaunâtre. Il était mort là, durant une fin d'après-midi douce, vers la côte et sur le champ de bataille. Mais contrairement à l’homme de sa vie, lui n’était pas mort de façon héroïque. Non, lui c’était pour fuir la douleur et la peine. Lui, c'était de sa propre main. 

* * *

Ils seraient ensemble pour toujours, il lui avait promis. Il avait tenu sa promesse. 

Ses cendres aussi avaient été jetées à la mer. Au moins dans l’immensité de l’Océan, Bohort et Léodagan auraient peut être une chance de se retrouver.

* * *

Yellow : [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKNxeF4KMsY&list=PLT_bLEXB-grtj4vxhCxBX-o53PH96jcds&index=11&t=0s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKNxeF4KMsY&list=PLT_bLEXB-grtj4vxhCxBX-o53PH96jcds&index=11&t=0s)


End file.
